亞美利雅
亞美利雅（Amelia、アメリア） 是以下遊戲中可使用的角色：''聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石. She is an orphan from the small Grado village, Silva, and is a young girl who is inexperienced in combat. 資料 Amelia's motivation to join the Grado army stems from her broken childhood, where in her village Silva was attacked by bandits. Her father was killed in the raid and her mother, Melina, was kidnapped and presumed dead by Amelia. After this event, Amelia vowed to be the greatest soldier Grado will ever behold in order to protect her loved ones. She first appears in her new residence, Serafew, where one of 艾莉可's companions or Eirika herself visits her house just as she leaves, finding a Torch that she had dropped in her rush to join the army. *Carcino, where she joins a Grado battalion in capturing Eirika. If she is not recruited in Carcino, she later withdraws and reappears in Hamill Canyon as part of Aias' reinforcements. *Fort Rigwald, where she objects to Gheb's ranting of a soldier who has doubts about the war. As punishment, Gheb forces her out into the frontlines, hoping for her to die. At first, she is merely one of Grado's forces fooled by the propaganda declaring the siblings Eirika and 艾夫拉姆 evil nobles of Renais, but when encountering them or the cavalier Franz, her opinion quickly changes and she defects to their side. She then aids Eirika and Ephraim in their journey. If she has not obtained any supports, she returns to Grado after the war and helps rebuild the nation after the war. Her endings with Franz or Ross indicate that she moves to Renais with her spouse. Her endings with Duessel and Ewan indicate that she travels around Magvel. 個性 Amelia is a kindhearted girl with a strong desire to defend those she cares for since the incident in Silva. She is also stubborn and quite hesitant to speak about her past, but concedes to discussing it to people she feels close to, like Franz. It is hinted that she has a crush on Franz in her Support Conversations with Neimi. Also, in one such Support Conversation, it is revealed that she likes to cook. In another Support Conversation, it is shown that she had a songbird which she released prior to joining Grado's army. 在遊戲中 聖火降魔錄_聖魔之光石 基礎數據 進階數據 |60%* |35%** |40% |40% |50% |30% |15% |} ''*''70% in the Japanese version ''**''40% in the Japanese version Promotion Gains First Tier Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= E +30 }} Second Tier ;From Knight Choice 1= E +40 E }} |-|Choice 2= E D }} ;From Cavalier Choice 1= +30 }} |-|Choice 2= D }} Supports *Franz *Ross *Neimi *Ewan *Duessel Overview Amelia is a rather unique unit. She starts out as a Trainee, with three tiers instead of the typical two in Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones, enabling her to fill a variety of niches, such as an additional Paladin or General. However, to reach these classes, she must first be raised to level 10 as a recruit, then raised to promotion from either of her standard classes. As a result, training her requires considerable effort, one which can be alleviated with the Tower of Valni or through Gorgon Eggs. The main thing that requires effort into training Amelia is her low joining level and base stats. Upon joining the party, she will be vastly outmatched by even the weakest of enemies the player encounters. The main role she shares is that of a growth unit, starting weak but theoretically becoming one of the strongest characters on the roster. Amelia has several classes available as her ending promotions, starting with the basic General, Paladin, or Great Knight classes. Clearing the game once on both Eirika and Ephraim's path will open up the Super Recruit option, though it has very few benefits over her other classes aside from the higher speed cap, which is nullified by her low constitution. As a General, Amelia has the highest caps and constitution, but the lowest movement. As a Paladin, Amelia has the lowest caps, but the highest movement. As a Great Knight, Amelia falls in between these two extremes. Promotion Choices In game, she will perform competently in any of her three generic classes, and which path you should take will depend on your play-style, or what class you need more to fulfill your desires for your team. However, due to a variety of options, whichever one you pick is preference. For example, the Paladin is more ideal for going through the story due to its high movement, but its lower caps are not the greatest for Creature Campaign/Link Arena. Promoting her to a Great Knight offers more balance between her stats, but her lower constitution makes using axes a bit more difficult than if she was a General. Moving her into the Super Recruit class gives her a notably high speed cap, but her low con and movement can be problematic in the story (though, post-game wise, all she needs is a few Body Rings). While choosing might be a bit difficult, take whatever class you need more. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass ''*''Enemy only; joins unequipped 英雄雲集 敘述 ;Rose of the War :''A young soldier from a small village in Grado. She is honest and sincere登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. 基礎數據 稀有度：✯✯✯✯✯ 斧 |Skill= Slaying Axe 聖衣 }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 名言 英雄雲集 :Amelia/Heroes Quotes Recruitment (Ephraim's route) With Ephraim Ephraim: You're a Grado soldier? But you're just a child. Amelia: '''I am not a child! I'm a soldier of Grado, and I will defeat every soldier of Frelia I meet! '''Ephraim: '''Is that so? Guess I'm ready then. '''Amelia: '''Um... '''Ephraim: '''Is that the stance you're going to use? You'll drop your lance that way. I'm Prince Ephraim of Renais. Why don't you surrender and come with me? '''Amelia: Wha-what are you going to do to me?! Ephraim: 'Calm down. As long as you don't try to stab me, I won't do a thing to harm you. '''Amelia: '''You lie! You're a liar! Everyone knows about Prince Ephraim of Renais. He's a beast who attacks any woman he sees... '''Ephraim: '.....Right, this has gone far enough. I am not going to hurt you. If you're scared, throw down your weapon and run away. But...if you're willing to listen, I'd like to ask for your help. You must realize this whole war is madness, right? Something is wrong in Grado. (Ephraim leaves) 'Amelia: '..... I-I'm... '''With Franz Franz: You...You're a girl?! Amelia: Ah! Don't make fun of me! I'm a soldier of Grado! Prepare yourself, Frelian dog! Franz: W-wait a minute! (Amelia trips) Amelia: Oof.. Franz: Are, are you all right? It's not surprising you fell over from that stance. Can you get up? Amelia: Sh-Shut up! Franz: Did you hurt your knee? I know how it feels. I did it often as a recruit myself. To be honest, I still do it more than I should. Amelia: ..... Franz: I'm Franz. I'm a Knight of Renais. What's your name? Amelia: I'm Amelia. Franz: Do you think I could ask you to surrender? This may be odd, but I really have no desire to fight you. Amelia: ..... Franz: I get the feeling you don't want to fight either. Am I right? Amelia: I... B-but...I've heard prince Ephraim takes females prisoners and uses them as palace slaves. If I surrender, will I be forced to work in the palace, too? Franz: N-no, don't be silly! Prince Ephraim would never do such a thing...I think.. Amelia: You think? Franz: No, he wouldn't! Of course not. You have my word of honor. Amelia: ...Well, you seem sincere. I'll trust you, Franz. Recruitment (Eirika's Route) With Eirika Eirika: Who are you? Amelia: What? What? Eirika: Are you from around here? You should find someplace to hide. These men are after me. It's not safe. Amelia: But... But I'm... Eirika: Yes? Amelia: I'm a Grado soldier. I'm here to stop the princess of Renais... Eirika: Huh? You're with Grado? Amelia: And you're Princess Eirika? But the commander said Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend... Eirika: What? No, I'm... I don't know what Grado's officers have been telling you, but... Our two countries are at war, so I suppose they can say what they want. Amelia: ...Mistress Eirika...I, uh, I surrender. I won't fight you. Eirika: Huh? Amelia: I became a soldier because I admired General Duessel's sense of honor. But the general has been very opposed to this war from the beginning... And now I see you, and you look so sad about all of this. I don't know what's right anymore. I'm just a soldier, but I want to decide for myself. I want to understand the truth myself, to see it with my own eyes. Eirika: ...I see. So...does this mean you're coming with us? I suppose I should ask your name then. Amelia: '''Amelia. Amelia of Silva. '''With Franz Franz: Oh, who are you? Amelia: What? What? Franz: Are you one of the locals? This is a dangerous spot. You should hide. Here, come with me. Amelia: But... But I'm... Franz: I'm Franz, a Knight of Renais. What's your name? What are you doing here? Amelia: I-I'm Amelia. I'm... Actually, I'm a Grado soldier. I'm supposed to be fighting you. Franz: Really? So, uh, you're my enemy? Amelia: ...I guess... Are you... Are you going to make me your prisoner?! Franz: No! No, I wouldn't do that. But...this is a problem. Amelia: What should we do? Franz: First of all, you must listen to me and do as I say. We'll talk to Princess Eirika later. Amelia: What? NO! My commander told me Eirika's a cruel and merciless fiend who-- Franz: Oh, that's utter nonsense. I've never heard the princess utter an unkind word to anyone. I understand why you're frightenened. You think we're the enemy. But if you'd only trust me... Will you come with me? Amelia: Mm... Well, all right. I'll trust you, Franz. Battle Quotes Against Gheb Gheb: Y-you wench... You're that recruit, aren't you? Do you think you can betray me and get away with it? Amelia: Your threats no longer hold any power over me. I-I am not your pawn! Death Quotes Endings *'Amelia, Rose of the War' (戦場の花 Senjō no hana lit. Flower of the Battlefield) Following the war, she returned to Grado to assist in her country's reconstruction. She surrounded herself with new friends and used the strength she found on the battlefield to live her life in happiness. *'(A Support with Ewan)' After the war, Ewan and Amelia set out, as promised, on a trip around the world. Their deeds along the way made small legends in the regions they visited. In time, Amelia gave birth to a daughter, and they settled down. *'(A Support with Duessel)' Upon their return to Grado, Duessel reunited Amelia with her mother. The two wept with joy, giving thanks to Duessel. Afterward, Amelia became the most trusted companion of the man once known as Obsidian. *'(A Support with Franz)' Franz brought Amelia home with him in Renais. Amelia spent a short time with him in Renais's army, but once she and Franz were married, she retired her commission. The two had a daughter who grew to be a great knight herself. *'(A Support with Ross)' Amelia traveled to Ross's hometown, where she decided to remain. Over time, the two fell in love and were wed. Years later they had a son who grew into a warrior. As he grew in skill and strength, he surpassed even his father. 語源 The name Amelia comes from either of two names: Amalia, a Germanic name derived from the word 'amal' (work) or Emilia, which derives from the Roman family name Aemilius, which comes from the word 'aemulus' (rival). The birth defect 'amelia' refers to an absence of a limb, from the Greek 'a' (none) and the word for 'limb'. The name Amelia also bears a strong resemblance to the French verb "améliorer", which means "to improve". 軼事 *In the prototype version, Amelia was the princess of Frelia, and was a Probation Flier. *As a Paladin, the tip of Amelia's lance changes from red to gray as she moves. *If promoted to a Great Knight, Amelia will become the only female Great Knight in the game. *In Fire Emblem Heroes, she shares her English voice actress, Natalie Lander, with 菲爾, 艾麗澤 and Nina from 聖火降魔錄if. 圖片 Amelia Heroes.png|Artwork of Amelia from 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 by Amagaitaro. Amelia Fight.png|Artwork of Amelia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. Amelia Skill.png|Artwork of Amelia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. Amelia Damaged.png|Artwork of Amelia from Fire Emblem Heroes by Amagaitaro. B11-029SR.png|Amelia as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-030N.png|Amelia as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B11-031N.png|Amelia as a Recruit in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:amelia.gif|Amelia's portrait in 聖魔之光石 File:amelia general sword.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a General with a 劍 File:amelia greatknight lance.gif|Amelia performing a critical hit as a Great Knight with a 槍 File:amelia paladin sword.gif|Amelia as a Paladin with a sword File:Recruit.gif|Amelia's attack animation as a recruit File:Amelia as a Knight.JPG|Amelia's static battle sprite as a Knight Amelia as a cavalier.PNG|Amelia's static battle sprite as a Cavalier Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色